1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to beds. More particularly, the invention relates to bed frames with integrated rollers.
2. Prior Art
Conventional beds come in a variety of sizes, such as twin, queen and king and frames which accommodate these sizes. The frames are typically made of metal and/or wood construction. Some of the frames come with wheels fixed at the bottom of the frame which makes it easier to move the beds when the mattress is disposed in the bed frame, however, the drawback of such frames is that they also undesirably move at certain times and are not as aesthetically appealing to the eye as bed frames which are fixable disposed on the floor. In the case of such existing roller bed frames, roller cups are placed under the rollers to keep the bed fixed. This creates a nuisance by the user in having to remove the roller cups each time the bed is required to be moved. It remains desirable to have a bed frame which can be easily moved to readily permit cleaning or changing of bed.
Insofar as a manufacturer of beds frames is concerned, it would be highly advantageous to use a roller bed frame which provides for relatively easy moving of a bed while also being aesthetically appealing and also provides a readily fixably position. This invention provides a novel and unobvious roller system for bed frames at a reasonable cost.